Advances in semiconductor and optical transmission and switching technologies have enabled the cost effective delivery of digital entertainment and information services via broadband IP networks. These broadband IP networks are often implemented using underlying network technologies such as Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) or Fiber To The Premise (FTTP), and can also be implemented using coaxial cable or wireless facilities. In most cases existing consumer electronics equipment and computers are not directly compatible with the broadband IP network data formats and protocol so that a device, called a “residential gateway”, is required to provide data translation and adaptation functions. The concept of a residential gateway for these purposes was introduced in the Residential Gateway Group publication, “The residential gateway”, October, 1995, 8 pp, and expanded on in Generic Requirement, Bellcore, “Active network interface device (residential gateway)”, GR-2890-CORE, issue 2, November 1996, 19 pp.
Moreover, there is a need to provide connectivity within a residence to enable access to the broadband IP services from multiple locations within a residence. Most residences have multiple television sets and often more than one computer. Customers want the freedom to use broadband IP services throughout their homes, ideally with consistent features and performance regardless of location or time of day. Customers also want to minimize the cost and inconvenience of installing new wiring in their residences.
But current implementations of the “residential gateway” and other similar technology have significant drawbacks that limit their acceptability to the average consumer and their adoptability by service providers. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.